


Confident.

by scftlumax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Heavy smut kind of, Kinky, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Vibrators, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Max helps Lucas get more confident in the bedroom.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Confident.

They are older in this of course.

Lucas was jealous of his friends being able to talk openly about sex. Lucas knew girls talked about sex but he never knew they were so open about it.  
  
El and Max would speak about every single last detail with each other, even around the boys. It was mainly about Mike and El’s sex life because Max wasn't currently seeing or sleeping with anyone.  
  
They were all currently sat in scoops, the girls casually talking about how they got them selves off, when sex wasn't an option.  
  
"Do you use anything to help?" El asked as she took a scoop of her sundae.  
  
"Sometimes." Max replied. Lucas couldn't believe they were talking about this in public. He could feel himself blushing furiously. He looked towards Mike who didn't seem bothered by the topic. "Depends how I'm feeling, ya know."  
  
El nodded along as Max spoke, agreeing with everything she said. "I get that. Sometimes just a quick and easy orgasm is the best thing."  
  
"That's why I have my handy little vibrator. Press that straight to my clit and I'll be coming in like a minute." Max laughed as she stole one of Lucas’ cherries. He was feeling so embaressed, he didn't even react to her stealing his food. El was laughing along with her as she pressed closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"Guys, can we talk about something else?" Lucas blushed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Stalker. Everyone masturbates." Max said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It's natural."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed." Lucas lied, removing Veronica's arms from his shoulder.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mike teased, smirking at Lucas. "Or are you just worried that the girls are gonna find out about your kinky jerking off sessions." Mike was joking and Lucas knew he was joking but Lucas’ face turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Stop it, Mike!" El scolded playfully. Lucas was just about ready to get up and walk out. "If Lucas doesn't want to talk about what he gets up to when he's alone, he doesn't have to."  
  
Lucas didn't say anything. He wanted to be able to talk about his body with his friends but the young teen just couldn't bring himself to do it. The truth was, Lucas did touch himself a lot. He wasn't in the right headspace for a girl friend so he had to get his pleasure from somewhere. Lucas didn't like the idea of sleeping with a random girl, even at eighteen years old, so his hand was the best he could do.  
  
"You know we won't judge you for anything, Lucas." Max said. Lucas knew that and he would never think any of his friends would judge him. "You can tell us anything, just like we tell you everything."  
  
"I know, Max." Lucas sighed. "Do you still need a ride home?." Lucas picked up his jacket and then turned to Max, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Sure." Max replied. Lucas noticed a weird look on Max's face, like she was up to something.  
  
~  
  
"Is your family home?" Max asked as Lucas drove down the street.  
  
"I don't think so." Lucas replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "Why?" He looked towards his best friend to see a smirk on her face.  
  
"I wanna help you with something." Max smiled. "But it's probably better if your family isn't there."  
  
"What do you want to help me with, Max?" Lucas questioned. He had a feeling he knew what she was trying to suggest but he didn't want to assume anything.  
  
They had, had sex before, plenty of times. It always just happened but they never talked about it. Even the part didn’t know about it.  
  
"What do you think, Stalker?." Max purred, running her hand up his thigh. "I wanna help you get confident."  
  
"I thought we said we weren't going to do that anymore." Lucas breathed out. He was trying to stop his body from reacting but the thought of being inside of her again was winning.  
  
"It's up to you, Stalker, but I want to help my friend out."  
  
"I'll have us there in five minutes."  
  
~  
  
As soon as the door shut, Max had Lucas up against the door, sucking on his neck. "Lets go upstairs." She whispered, trying to get him as hot as possible. Max wanted Lucas to have a good time.  
  
The two eighteen-year-olds made their way up the staircase, walking into the first room. Lucas’ room. They had only had sex in his bed once, it was their first time together. It had been quick and messy but something they could never forget.  
  
Max had a plan and Lucas knew that. He didn't know what her plan was but he knew she had one. He was willing to let her help him get confident but he wanted to know how. "Max. What's the plan here? How are you gonna help me?"  
  
The red-haired girl looked towards Lucas, a smirk on her face. "I want you to lay on your bed and tell me what you want me to do to you. I want you to tell me what makes you feel good so I can do it. Then, I want you to tell me all the dirty things you want to do to me." Lucas had never heard Max talk in such a sultry tone before. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.  
  
Lucas listened to Max by walking over to his bed before laying back against his pillows. Max followed his steps before climbing on top of him, settling herself in his lap. "Tell me what you want, baby." She purred, grinding on his erection.  
  
Lucas didn't know what to say, he had never been vocal in bed. The most he ever let out was a quiet groan as he reached his climax. "I don't know what to say." He mumbled, the familiar feeling of embarrassment coming back.  
  
Max placed her hands at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and off, his nipples were already peaked. Max leaned her head down, taking one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting gently. "Tell me what you want me to do you." Max answered, taking his other nipple into her mouth.  
  
Lucas didn't think it was possible to get any harder but he definitely was. "I want you to take me inside you and ride me." He blurted out. Max smirked at his words before she pulled her top over her head then quickly unzipping her shorts leaving her in her black lacy underwear. "Fuck, Max."  
  
Max moved down Lucas' legs so she could undo his belt and pull his pants down. She could feel how hard he was through the material of his grey boxers. Max wasted no time pulling down his boxers and letting his erection spring free. She loved Lucas' dick, How thick and dark it was. Lucas knew this was going to be quick but they had all night to fool around so it wasn't a problem.  
  
"Tell me, Lucas." Max moaned as she pulled her panties to the side and rubbed his length across her wetness. "Tell me what to do."  
  
Lucas let out a loud and long groan when he felt how hot and wet she was. "I want you to fuck me." He groaned, gripping onto her waist. "I want you to put me inside you and ride me until you can't take anymore."  
  
Max couldn't wait any longer. With Lucas’ words, Max kept her panties out the way and sunk down on his length. Both teenagers let out loud moans at the feeling of becoming one. "Fuck, Lucas! Tell me what to do."  
  
"Ride me, Baby. I just want you to ride me." Lucas gasped, planting his hands on her waist. Max slowly lifted herself up off his length before easing herself back down. Lucas loved sex with Max, it was always so fucking perfect. "Go faster, Max. I want you to go faster."  
  
"Good boy." Max whispered as she planted her hands on his bare, hard chest, feeling his abs contract at the feeling. The young girl lifted herself steadily off Lucas’ erection before slamming herself back down hard. Lucas leant his head back and closed his eyes, gripping her hips tighter. "Are you close, Baby?"  
  
"Fuck yes." He replied, groaning.  
  
"Can I touch myself? Can I make myself come all over you?" Max asked, thrusting harder. Lucas nodded, not trusting his voice to talk any longer. "Tell me, Baby. Tell me I can touch myself."  
  
Lucas gripped Max's hips impossibly tight, finally losing control. "Fucking come on me, Mad Max." Max took one of her hands off his chest, running it down her stomach to where they were joined. Lucas lifted his head up so he could watch the beautiful girl get herself off.  
  
When Max finally reached her destination, she slowly rubbed circles around her aching clit, still thrusting up and down on him. "Mmm, that feels really good." Lucas was holding back, he wanted to thrust up into her so bad but Max was in control. "I can feel you holding back, Stalker. I want you to tell what you want to do to me."  
  
"I wanna fuck you." Lucas whispered, the embarrassment returning all of a sudden.  
  
Max stopped her movements, not hearing what Lucas whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you." Max replied. " Why are you getting embarrassed Lucas? I'm literally on top of you with your cock inside me."  
  
Lucas blushed furiously, trying to stop the embarrassment from taking over. "Come on. Tell me."  
  
"I want to fuck you." Lucas nearly screamed. "Please, let me fuck you."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Lucas flipped Max over, not wasting any time before slamming into her. Lucas had never been so rough before and he could tell Max was loving it by the loud moans coming out of her mouth. Max wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.  
  
He changed his angle slightly, just enough to hit Max's g-spot. "Oh, fuck." Max groaned, getting closer and closer to the edge every time he thrust into her. "I'm gonna come, Lucas."  
  
"Come, Max." Lucas growled, pounding into her, fucking her as hard as possible. He could feel her clenching around him, almost tipping over the edge. With three more thrusts, Max was coming, tightening around his cock, pulling him deeper within her. Lucas couldn't hold back anymore, he thrust one, two, three more times before he spilled into her, moaning her name. "Fuck."  
  
Lucas rolled off Max, pulling the comforter up to cover them. Max cuddled into his side, she loved the afterglow with Lucas, he was always so loving with her and she had never had that from another man.  
  
"You feel more confident now?" Max laughed. "That was really nice, Stalker."  
  
"Yeah it was. You're amazing, you know that right?" Lucas whispered into her hair. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Max replied. "Its because I love you." Max had said it as platonic love but they both knew that wasn't the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave any comments, requests and kudos ❤️


End file.
